iThink I Love Him
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: iOMG fic; Sam has run away but what happens now? Will Freddie run after her? Will Carly try to stop the two from being together? Will Sam admit her feelings? Who does Freddie really love?   #SEDDIE!
1. iDon't Know

Okay, heeeello all you seddie-shippers, I'm Emma, and I'm very new to writing seddie storys (usually I write anime and swac fics but since iCarly has become my no.1 favourite show of all time, I've decided to write on it((: I have wrote a fic including some seddie poems I wrote, so check those out too…and yes, this is another one of those iOMG fics, but I promise you this one will be a good one((:

I do not own iCarly, if I did, trust me when I say that Seddie would've happened in episode 3;)

Note; I am 100% SEDDIE, so please if you are creddie and don't like this story then do not read it((:

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Think back four years, when iCarly first started, and you would think to yourself, '_Sam hates Freddie' _but what about now? After all this time, you would think Sam still hated him, right? That's what a lot of people thought, but as the wind blew through her flawless blonde curls that night while softly kissing his lips, impressions changed. It was the moment everyone thought would never happen, yet it did. It was the moment said to change life forever. It did exactly that.

Let's go back to that magical moment, the moment that would change their lives forever.

'Sam loves me?' was the question that circled round and round Freddie Benson's head that night.

She had been standing there, right beside him all this time, how could he have not known? How could he not see it? At that moment, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't think straight. So many thoughts at the same time and soon he had given himself a migraine through a thought overload.

What was he going to do now? He looked down at the fragile girl standing before him. It was at that moment he thought, '_This can't be Sam.' _Never before had Sam ever seemed so lost. Her eyes looked as if they were a million miles away yet she was staring right at him. She backed up as she saw his still expression.

"Sorry" she mumbled, but he could still hear her. He looked into her eyes, but so much pain built up in them that he couldn't bare it, so looked to his right, 'It's cool'

She backed up more and more until there was at least two metres separating them. Freddie wanted to move closer, he wanted to tell her everything was okay, he wanted to stop her pain, but he couldn't; He couldn't do anything.

It was at that moment that she burst out with tears. With each tear it seemed that she was in more pain. It wasn't long before those tears slowly faded as she turned to run away. Freddie tried to call her back, but she wasn't listening.

Freddie sighed as he turned to go back inside; Sam had run away and would probably pick all the locks that stood in her way of getting free. But where would she go? Would she go home? Would she go to Carly's? Who knew!

* * *

><p>"Freddie!" a familiar voice called from behind. Freddie began to panic as he saw her there; it was Carly.<p>

"Carly!" he shouted as she approached him. She just stood there for a moment in absolute disbelief, _she saw it all happen._

"W-What just happened? Did it suddenly become opposite day! Why were you and Sam k-kissing! I thought you said it was a one off thing! Are you two secretly dating behind my back! What is going on?" she freaked; Freddie walked over and waved his hands around, "Calm down, Carly! Right now I'm as confused about it as you are! I mean, _Sam _just kissed me!" he proclaimed.

"So, you don't know why she kissed you?" Carly asked.

"I do know, she, um, well I think with the whole Brad thing we were wrong, but I don't believe that the app was wrong, I think Sam is, possibly in love with me" he mumbled.

"What? Sam's in love with you! But she's my best friend, she would've told me!"

"I don't understand either!"

"Wait, do you possibly, you know, like her back?" Carly asked which made Freddie travel into deep thought, _did he love her?_

"um, well I'm not sure how I feel anymore, I always thought I loved you…"

"And now?" Carly asked curious about how Freddie feels towards Sam, the girl who has bullied him non-stop for the past 4 years.

"Now I don't know who I like anymore, everything has been kind of fuzzy ever since a long time ago, there were moments that were telling me that I was in love with you, but I do remember moments where I was head over heels for Sam." He explained.

"Well, right now our main issue is to find Sam, do you think she just went home?" Carly asked, a little hurt finding out Freddie was possibly in love with Sam.

"I don't think she would, maybe she went to your house?" he asked.

"Lemme check" she brought out her phone and dialled the number that she had never dialled before.

"Hello, Mrs Benson?" Carly greeted as Freddie stood in shock.

"Could you do me a favour and check if Sam has broken into my apartment?"

…

"Because Spencer and I are at my school so we can't check, please?"

Freddie could hear a huge sigh escape from the phone meaning she probably gave up.

…

…

…

"Oh okay thanks Mrs B" as Carly hung up the phone.

"Is she there?" Freddie asked as Carly put away her phone back into the back pocket of her jeans.

"She's not in the apartment; however she said that she saw Sam enter the building"

"Wow, she is fast" Freddie smiled.

"This is serious, where could she be?" Carly worried out loud.

A ding went off in Freddie's head as he realized where she was, "I know where she is!" he proclaimed as Carly stood with disbelief.

"Cover for me, I'll be back soon!" Freddie yelled as he fled from the place. _He knew exactly where Sam was…_

* * *

><p>Very boring I know…See if you can guess where Sam is! ;P<p> 


	2. iFind Her

Thank you for the reviews for my last chapter, and here's the next one, ((: Enjoy!

I do not own iCarly because if I did, there would be no such thing as 'creddie' ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Freddie Benson was running and never stopping. He knew exactly where she was, and he wasn't going to stop until he could see those long blonde curls that he loved so much. He still wasn't sure of the answer to Carly's question…

"Wait, do you possibly, you know, like her back?"

Her words travelled through his head, even to the deepest parts where his true thoughts lay. Could he really be in love with Sam? The more he thought about it the more he started to like the idea. Him and Sam. Seddie. 'Maybe it was Sam all along' he thought to himself as he finally reached the doors that led to the building. He quickly entered and rushed up the stairs, not caring that the elevator was there that he could've used.

And soon, like lighting, he was there.

"I knew you would be out here" he smiled as he walked onto the fire escape where she sat staring off into the stars. She looked up at him but soon turned away again, not saying a word.

"Look, Sam, you have to come back to school, we have to finish our project" he explained as he took a seat next to Sam.

"I'm not going back there, you can finish it without me. I don't want Carly and you to constantly ask me why or what or how, I can't deal with it. Not right now, at least." Sam was in her serious mode, Freddie could tell. He's only seen her like that a few times, and when she did it hurt a little, because he knew it meant she was hurting inside.

"Sam…"he whispered but was cut off by a loud sigh.

"Please, just leave me alone!" she moaned.

"I'm not going anywhere" he stated as he turned and looked at her straight in the eyes. For that one moment they sat there in silence looking straight into each other's eyes. Freddie could see the pain in Sam's eyes, and Sam could see the confusion in Freddie's.

It only lasted for that one moment, as Sam realized and quickly looked away.

"How did you know I would be here?" Sam asked confused on how Freddie had found her so fast.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. When Carly said that you had entered this building but weren't in her house, it was like a spell, it dragged me here. When I was running here, I was ninety nine percent sure this is where you would be but if I was wrong, it would still be nice to come here; that's what I was thinking. After all, this is one of my favourite places." Freddie explained which made Sam blush a little. Sam Puckett, Blushing? Freddie was half happy but half scared that the world might have ended right there and then.

"Why is this one of your favourite places?" she asked.

"Because it's where I finally was able to see a side to you that I had never seen before. You know it's been three years since we had that kiss here, but I still can't forget about it. I still can't forget about that night, I wouldn't want to."

"Well, it may be just one of your favourite places, but this is my favourite place in the entire world because it reminds me of the night I fell in love with a dork called Freddie Benson." She smiled as he looks straight into her eyes.

"So, it's true then, you really are in love with me. Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to know. I didn't want to ruin anything; I didn't want you to reject me."

"Reject you? But-"

"You love Carly, don't you? I can never compete with her. I guess that's the reason I didn't tell you. There were a lot of times that I did want to tell you how I felt, but Carly always got in the way. It was always Carly. You and Carly; Creddie. Every time you took Carly's side, every time you said you loved Carly, every time you were with her, it hurt me. I'm not Carly, so you can never love me" she burst out in tears.

There was nothing but silence that filled the air. No one dared to speak. Freddie couldn't do anything but think back on everything. Everything he thought was true was being questioned by him.

It wasn't long before Sam broke the silence.

"Please just go back and tell Carl-"

"You're wrong!" Freddie interrupted. Sam didn't say anything and waiting in shock for him to explain.

"Carly is just a crush. Love is something much more than that. The true person that I love is the one that captured my heart since long ago, I guess only now do I realize that the one for me has been you all along." He smiled and soon his lips were softly against the lips of Sam Puckett.

It lasted for eight seconds before they broke apart.

"You are such a dork" Sam smiled as their foreheads rested against each other. Freddie laughed as he knew she was joking, "Maybe I am, but I'm your dork." He smiled as they both leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"Get me out of this thing!" Spencer cried as Carly slowly walked into the classroom.<p>

"Hey Carly what's wrong?" Gibby asked. There was a quick moment of silence.

"I think I'm in love with Freddie" she stated as Gibby looked shocked.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, I will update soon as I can ((: Internet isn't working very well, so I'm not sure if it'll be tomorrow or the next day, anyway Review!, and tell me what you thought of this chapter! PS! SEDDIE FTW! ;P<p> 


End file.
